


Child of Mine

by TheStagandtheDragon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, hatching backstory event for a new 5e character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStagandtheDragon/pseuds/TheStagandtheDragon
Summary: Tavi's hatching and naming by the Silver dragon Larkana





	Child of Mine

_Our life starts in darkness and one day to the darkness we shall return, but this does not define us. Sound breaks the darkness, shining a light bright enough to guide the way. ___

__Larkana stirred from her doze, frills twitching at the scrabbling sounds from within her new charge. Nuzzling gently over the egg, she begins to hum feeling the sound rise and rebound from the dark glazed ice above her. Humming her familiar lullaby as she waited for the small squeaking hatchling to chip away at its prison. A quick lick exposes the top of the egg from its bed of fresh snow. The egg shakes, the squeaking becoming more insistent as cracks begin to form along its smooth shell. The distant howl of a blizzard soon merging with the rhythm of her song, Larkana pulls back to watch. This one would have to make it out on its own if it was to survive._ _

___“Child of mine, how he shines beyond what he knows”_ __

__

____Our world starts in darkness, but through the darkness there is song.A warm blue light shining at the edges of perception as soft as a lullaby cutting through the cold. Seeming to dance with the rise and fall of the melody._ _ __

____Shuddering from within the blackness of the shell, the hatchling picks away towards the source of the light. Tiny claws scrabbling at the edges of its shell, slowly it begins to give way to cracks. The light filters through the open space, so much harsher than the soft blue voice above. The hatchling pauses to catch its breath._ _ _ _

_____“Child of mine, what he gives he freely recieves”_ _ _ __

______Larkana continues her song, watching patiently as what she was soon coming to regard as her hatchling struggled to find its way out of its shell. It was so different from her own eggs and hatchlings and yet she could see it still shone with the same inner light. Fate had brought this egg to her, but for what reasons she could never know. Frills flaring with pride she watches as its tiny snout manages to break free and take its first few breaths of free air._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“May his magic gift grow strong, keep him safe and carry him along”_ _ _ _ _ __

________Taking it’s time, the tiny hatchling takes its first few breaths of the cool air. Eyes still sealed shut and tiny ear frills moving in search of the wonderful soft light. Slowly crawling from its shell it squeaks indignantly at the touch of cool snow before falling back within the shell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“In the world to come, this being will shine like the sun”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________Watching this little being take its first steps into the world, Larkana sees just how different it truly was. Familiar with dragonborn she contemplates how such a race so close to her own could start out so differently. No wings and so much smaller it seemed so utterly helpless. Blind and dependant on the mercy of those around it. How these creatures could be so similar and yet so far from perfection she did not know, but watching its helpfulness she feels a surge of protectiveness over her new charge. Leaning closer she continues her lullaby, quietly encouraging it to join her. Her humming sending a light breeze of frost over her nest. Uncurling her tail from around the nest she pulls back to observe, her song still reverberating off the smooth inner walls of the dome. She falls silent for a moment watching the moonlight dance across the inner chamber and across her nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The hatchling hisses from within the broken shell, crawling from the remnants of its shelter and still damp. Its too large head shakily swivelling around and frills unfurling trying to find that new light as it fades from blue to purple and back to black. Rolling around the snow it cleans the egg slime from its tiny soft scales. Larkana lowers her head to level with her new treasure licking a small piece of shell from between its miniscule horns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And what shall i name you noachi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pauses considering her options._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You can be Tikur’Tavi to the rest of the world. Until such a time you choose a name for yourself among your kind”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carefully she reaches with a single claw to hook the shattered eggshell from within the nest, sweeping fresh snow closer to the mound. The hatchling twitches at her voice, seeming to home in on her location and attempting to toddle forward on its hind legs before tripping over its own tail. Curling her tail around the nest once more she lowers her head to the ground silently observing Tavi’s first exploration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stumbling blindly forward Tavi lurches to a stop against the wall of her scales. The sharp sounds of his tiny claws against the surface a bright blinding light to his new senses. Shaking off his surprise he opens his eyes for the first time. Dull red against the snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________We are born out of darkness, but within each heart and voices our light shines through. Each a pin prick within a vast sky of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________Tavi’s eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the ice chamber, illuminated solely by the soft moonlight through a spotlight within the roof of the dome. Slowly darkness gave way to a single point of light reflecting from behind the hard grey ridges around him.The hatchling gave a small quiet chirp as the images began to come into focus, one becoming few before the shimmering reflections caught more of the shifting moonlight. What was once a solid black dome not unlike his egg was now a vast tapestry of hundreds of small lights, each a different shimmering colour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Larkana smiled from her resting place, she had spent hundreds of years painstakingly collecting and placing each gemstone within the ice walls. What was to her a work of art unseen by prying eyes now reflected in wonder in the eyes of her little one.  
“Nap time little one, there will be time to admire this when you wake”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
